<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want me to love you in moderation (Do I look moderate to you?) by JadeSabre83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989800">Want me to love you in moderation (Do I look moderate to you?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83'>JadeSabre83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inbound Flight, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chiss (Star Wars), F/M, Face Sitting, Inbound Flight shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Thilvon's plotting always ends well for Thrass, This is my other OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, female top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Moments like this are so few and far between for them, especially with the fate of the human prisoners and Thrawn’s trial hanging over their heads. Now is not the time for moderation.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Formbi |Chaf'orm'bintrano/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Thilvon | Mitth'ilv'onei/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Thilvon | Mitth'ilv'onei/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Formbi | Chaf'orm'bintrano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want me to love you in moderation (Do I look moderate to you?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieWithABeenie/gifts">QueenieWithABeenie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Queenie wanted Thilvon/Thrass/Formbi porn, and, well, here it is. Takes place some time before Thrawn's trial in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081398/chapters/68800410">Inbound Flight: Rising Order.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Want me to love you in moderation<br/>
Do I look moderate to you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>—Moderation</em>, Florence + The Machine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, my love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thilvon coos with a smirk as she strokes Thrass’ cock with one hand while fingering his ass with the other, delighting in the almost pitiful whimper torn from his lips. They’ve been at this for nearly 30 minutes now, her hands bringing him closer and closer to the edge each time before backing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Torturous, yes, but she knows it’s what he needs (even if he’ll never admit it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments like this are so few and far between for them, especially with the fate of the human prisoners and Thrawn’s trial hanging over their heads. Now is not the time for moderation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks over to Formbi who is still kneeling in the corner with his hands behind his back, his cock jutting out against his stomach. Even from here she can see the precum leaking from the tip of Formbi’s cock, and if Thrass isn’t going to submit and help put Formbi out of his misery, she will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessss.” Thrass hisses out his response after a particularly brutal stroke of his cock, her fingers teasing his prostrate. His hands strain against the ropes, and if it weren’t for the blindfold she knows he would likely be glaring at her right now. Part of her wishes she could have seen the look on his face when she welcomed Formbi into their bedroom at the beginning of the evening after first tying Thrass to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thilvon tries not to laugh. She loves her husband dearly, but sometimes his stubborn (Kivu) head can get in the way of things. It’s been far </span>
  <em>
    <span>(far)</span>
  </em>
  <span> too long since the three of them have been able to be together like this. And Thilvon intends on taking advantage of every single moment of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think you can do better than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives him a moment to process her words before lowering her mouth to his cock, teasing the head of it with her tongue, savoring the taste and weight of it before swallowing him to the hilt. His strangled moan is music to her ears, as is the muttered curse when she slides back and repeats the motion. She does this several more times, each with more intensity until she can feel him tensing up and starting to skirt that edge of climax once again. Then she slides back and off with a loud ‘pop’, removing her fingers from his ass in the process, and grins when he lets out a string of curses this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thrass is desperate now, his voice practically a whimper. “Please let him fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thilvon waits the span of five heartbeats before responding, mostly to maintain her air of authority, but also because she cannot get enough of the image of her husband writhing on the bed, his arms and legs tied to the bed posts (and also simply because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to)</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him, Formbi. You may fuck him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Formbi, well, Formbi doesn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the bed, but neither does he dawdle in rising from his knees and making his way over. But despite his apparent need, he still stops to apply lube to his (thick) cock before sliding into Thrass in one solid thrust. Thilvon can’t help but watch the first few strokes, delighting in the sight of another man’s cock fucking her husband. Neither can she explain exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> it turns her on so much...it just does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And speaking of, her clit is now </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and while years (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>years) </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago she would normally take up residence in the chair near the bed to take care of herself, she also happens to have a (literal) captive audience in Thrass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How convenient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly strips out of her clothes, leaving them in a neat pile next to the bed before crawling onto it near Thrass’ head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to put that talented mouth of yours to work, Ras.” Thilvon says before straddling his face, not giving him much time before she’s aiming her clit towards his mouth, and then...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...and then she’s already seeing stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels good.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> damn good, his mouth alternating between slow, languid strokes of her clit and sucking on it. She can see his hands clench and unclench, and she knows how much he enjoys touching her when eating her out, knows how much more intense her orgasm will be with his fingers inside of her. For a moment she considers it, her hand even reaching out to untie one of his, then she gets an even better idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thilvon slides off her husband’s face and scoots down the bed, straddling his waist instead. His cock is still rock hard, and she gives it a few strokes before she sinks down onto it, eyes locked onto Formbi’s when she bottoms out. There’s a bead of sweat rolling down the middle of his forehead, and she leans forward to lick it. Formbi lets out a low growl while delivering a particularly brutal thrust, Thilvon adjusting to match his pace. But not before giving herself a moment to relish in the feeling of her husband’s cock inside of her, of the delicious stretch, of feeling so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it becomes a race to the finish line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Formbi comes first (he always did) with a grunt, and he pulls Thilvon into a heated kiss while reaching down to her clit to help finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> off. She arches her back and cries out against his lips, pulling away when her lungs start to burn. Her release (and how tightly she clenches down on Thrass’ cock) triggers his release, and he practically comes off of the bed as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She collapses next to him, a sweaty mess, grateful for Formbi maintaining some semblance of brain power as he unties the ropes binding Thrass to the bed. Then they morph into a giant cuddle pile, drifting off into a light sleep and getting the needed (and well earned) rest they’ll need for Round 2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And Rounds 3 and 4).</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>